Challenges remain in providing aircraft propulsion systems capable of producing high thrust, emitting low jet noise, minimizing installation drag, minimizing fuel consumption, and ensuring fuel and lubrication temperatures are within specification requirements, among potential other challenges. The present inventions address problems associated with existing propulsion systems by providing a novel and non-obvious contributions relating thereto.